Polar Warriors
Polar Warriors is the Native Deadly Alliance and the North American Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the CIA T.A.S.K Force and the Heritages. The pack of exiled warriors banding together to defend their arctic home with their metal weapons from metal world against the barbarian army of Charkaos from the Cong-Flicters and the Warlords. Origins In the arctic land of Wïnterbürg in Antichthon, Nuvaku was a member of his tribe until he was exiled for life when he assaulted one of his fellow tribesmen after he assaulted the rival tribe and banished into the wilderness as he lived in the bitter cold forest. Over many years of living in the wilderness and trained his own survival skills, Nuvaku was called by the surviving member of his tribe though he refused to help them for the war but he helped the survivor and learned from the dead battlefield that his former tribe and their allies were killed not by just spears and arrows, but by these strange alien weapons from the evil tribes. Shocked by the stunning terrible news, Nuvaku vowed to avenge his people's death and kill every single one of them. As Nuvaku follows the tracks of his killers, he was encountered by Nanuqor, the Polar Bear warrior who was been banished for destroying parts of his village and battled each other to the death until they were stopped by other exiled warriors and non-exiled ones, Tholgan of the Winter Raven tribe; Lupusistas of the Silver Wolven tribe; Lupeska of the Haretican tribe; Chenka of the Cool Goose tribe; Tenzelgan of the Rocky Goat Mountains tribe; Chunka of the Silver Fox tribe; Kirgavska of the Winter Falcon tribe; and Strixan of the Snowy Owl tribe. All of them were been victimized by the southern tribes' brutal attacks. Nuvaku puts his differences aside as he understands them and joined forces with his new allies as he lead them to track down their attackers and killers down to the south. As they travelled to the southern territory of the barbarians, they discovered something extraordinary and shocking at their stronghold: they saw the alien ship crashed in the woods and learned about their weapons were used against their people of the north. After their shocking discovery, Nuvaku and his fellow tribal warriors attacked the barbarians' stronghold and uncovered the alien ship as they've discovered the source of the barbarian's newest weapon: Vibramium. Also, they discovered their evil plan to dominate Wïnterbürg and they must to stop them before they were wiped out from existence. With their newest weapon acquired in their possession, they have the advantage to defeat the barbarians and avenge their people's deaths as they went to the barbarians' war camp near the borders to the northern land where they must stop them before they invade another village. As they're on their way to reach the borders, they fought the barbarians as they cut off their troops and supply lines as well free the slaves and prisoners. During their way to the borders to the north, Nuvaku realized what he was doing. He's redeeming for his heritage that he's been abandoning all the time during his exile. Now he knows as well the others knows what will do. After they've weakened the barbarians' strengths, they've reached the barbarians' war camp near the border and saw their devastated weapon of mass destruction, the plasma cannon and it's targeting at Wïnterbürg's capital, and they have to stop them before they launched the weapon. Before they attack the barbarians, Nuvaku and his pack lured other barbarian groups into their ambush point and killed them one at the time, delaying their invasion and their plasma cannon. After they've delayed their massive invasion and launching the plasma cannon, Nuvaku and his fellow tribal warriors attacked the remaining barbarian forces near the border as they slaughtered them all and reached the cannon but not before the barbarian leader, Charkaos, is defeated as Nuvaku faces his killer alone to avenge his people's deaths. While the others kept the barbarians off from the cannon, Nuvaku battled his nemesis and it was intensive fight until his Aura was awakened and used his own skills against him then finished him off as well destroying the cannon in one blow! With the invasion is averted and barbarians are defeated, they've saved Wïnterbürg and avenged their people and Nuvaku finally redeemed himself. As the allied tribes arrived after the barbarians' defeat, they were hailed as heroes and Nuvaku was called to return home but he decided to live in the woods peacefully but he will bare his heritage as long he will remember. Nuvaku and the tribal warriors returned to the woods and rested for their lives until the evil returns. In 21st century, Nuvaku and his pack raided the hijacked the ferry ship in Nuuk, rescuing the hostages and defeated the Cong-Flicters. This brought attention to the CIA T.A.S.K Force and they were became part of them after they've rescued the U.S. Representative to Denmark. Team Members Nuvaku The Anthro-Arctic Mole who is the leader of the team. A deranged Prowler-class who has been exiled for life for his small crime he did not committed and lived in the wilderness for years. During his exile, Nuvaku trained his own skill as a Prowler and a Hunter and uses his incredible skill of ambush whether he's completely surrounded them and behind them with the element of surprise. Nanuqor The mighty Anthro-Polar bear is the team's heavy duty warrior. He was banished from his tribe for destroying parts of his village. When his village was completely destroyed by the barbarians, Nanuqor went berserk as he's going for killing spree until he encountered Nuvaku and restrained by other tribesmen victimized by the barbarians' brutal attacks then joined forces with his allies. Tholgan The Avian-like Crow who was a member of the Winter Raven tribe. He left the tribe alone after he disbelieve about the prophecy that the barbarians will conquer Wïnterbürg. After he returned to his home village, Tholgan joined forces with the other exiled and non-exiled heroes to battle the barbarians. Lupusistas The Arctic Wolfen who was a member of the Silver Wolf tribe and one of the brave warriors of the pack. He battled the barbarians' allied tribe, the Black Lupus tribe, in the Timbërwulf Rivers until his tribe was defeated by their vibramium weapons. After the battle he survived, he joined Nuvaku and the pack to defeat the Black Lupus for retaliation. Lepuska The Anthro-Arctic Hare who was a member of the Haretica tribe and the hunter and tracker of the pack. He's the greater hunter as he has a great agility and firing his arrows on his targets while leaping and dodging their arrows. Chenka The Avian-like Goose who was a member of the Cool Goose tribe and scout of the pack. He has a pack of spears, used both as weapons for combat and tools for spotting the traps and tracks for heading back to where they came or lure the enemies into a trap. Tenzelgan The Anthro-Mountain Goat who was a member of the Rocky Goat tribe. He lived at the mountains like his people but nearby of his village for his peaceful reason. When he saw the barbarians coming from below, he defended his village so the villagers can be evacuated to safety. After he defeated the barbarians, he joined Nuvaku and the pack for defeating the barbarians for disturbing the peace at the mountains. Chunka The Anthro-Arctic Fox who was a member of the Silver Fox and the cunning trickster of the pack. He was banished for tricking on his people and thievery and sent away to the woods. During his life of exile, he tricked the barbarians as he learned that they're heading to his village for the attack and stopped them as he lured them to his traps. Having bored of defending the village, he joined Nuvaku and the pack. Kirgavska The Avian-like Arctic Falcon who was a member of the Winter Falcon tribe and the navigator of the pack. He travelled throughout Wïnterbürg and then he travelled to the world to see what it is look like. But when he returned to Wïnterbürg, his home village was attacked by the barbarians and joined forces with the allied tribes as he helped them to defeat the barbarians but that wasn't enough so he joined Nuvaku and the pack. Strixan The Avian-like Snow Owl who was a member of the Snowy Owl tribe and the shaman of the pack. He was apprentice of the famous shaman of his tribe and he's been trained well until he became fully shaman after he passed the tests. But when his people evacuated from his home, Strixan joined Nuvaku and the pack. Inspirations * The team is themed with arctic animals and arctic tribal outfits. Category:Database Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:The Heritages